Worlds Collide
by chae.bae
Summary: After the war, Reyna and Nico travel to Seattle to visit the Amazons. Reyna has been receiving distressing Iris-messages from her sister, the Queen of the Amazons. Something that frightens the woman that fought off the regenerating armies of Gaea is bound to upset the world of Camp Half-blood and New Rome. Nothing will ever be the same for gods and demi-gods alike.
1. Chapter 1

Grey clouds drifted across the sunshine. Suddenly, cold washed over the scenery. A raven sat on the edge of a dark bench of the Seattle park, fluffed to keep itself warm.

No one noticed the eerie shadows gather in a big mass, because they were all too busy leaving the suddenly freezing park.

Tourists scattered from the suddenly freezing park, leaving the shadow travelers well concealed. A boy and girl tumbled out of the collected darkness. The boy sat where he dropped, falling hard on the cobblestone. Dark hair fell in black eyes, but a pale smile played on his unmarred lips.

"Do you think anyone will notice?" Nico asked, leaning up against a stone bench. The startled girl jumped and turned towards him.

She spoke too quickly, as if she were nervous. "Um, notice what?"

"The fact that I just kidnapped the former praetor of New Rome and took her to see her sister."

Reyna laughed. "It's not kidnapping if I ask you to."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is it, now? I can fix that," he said, not smiling.

Reyna shook her head, her eyes shining. When Nico and she went on their trip, she had grown used to his sense of humor. She even knew she had changed: after she gave up her praetorship, she had lightened up and unwound herself. God, she hated that job.

"I'll have Hylla put you in a jumpsuit," she warned.

"No thanks."

"Really? I think you'd look cute in a collar." She wasn't really messing around, but that's what made it funny, right?

"Really, I'm okay." Nico had an unusually animated expression of pleading.

"Do you want to come?" she asked.

"Can I?"

"Sure, why not?" Reyna looked at him, confused. "You scared?"

"No," he said, getting to his feet. He looked off into the distance, and Reyna tried to follow his worried gaze. "How long will it take?" His voice snapped her back into the present, and she found that his onyx gaze was boring into her.

"I don't know. Depends on what kind of mood she's in." Reyna looked back to where Nico had been looking, but only saw the side of a chocolate factory. "But apparently, she means business. Whatever she's worried about has been a big problem lately." Reyna began to walk briskly out of the park.

"Why didn't she contact Percy, or Frank?" Reyna glanced at Nico. The way he said Percy's name was different. Strained, or in pain.

"She thought it would be better to tell someone she trusted. Still, she's pretty worried that it could affect New Rome, and even Camp Half-Blood." Reyna had been Iris-messaging her sister daily, and Hylla had been begging her to come see her.

"Is it thieves?"

Reyna shook her head. "She wouldn't be worried about it. The Amazons take security very seriously. In other words, any thief would be chopped into pieces and hung to dry on one of those fish racks over there." Nico chuckled as they passed by a fishery. "It must be something bigger," she continued, "like a reanimated Titan."

"We would know by now," said Nico.

"I said like," she said, glancing at the younger boy. "It probably isn't a Titan, but Jove knows."

"Zeus," Nico corrected, a slight smile twisting his features.

"Jupiter, actually." Reyna marched on, not looking in her companion's direction. They walked up the steps to Amazon Inc. headquaters.

A young girl, maybe fifteen or sixteen, stood on the many steps to the huge warehouse. She studied them, grey eyes flashing.

She must be Athena's daughter, thought Reyna.

"Hello," Reyna said, reaching a hand out to shake. "I'm Rey-"

"I know who you are." The girl stared hard. "Your sister will see you now."

In almost no time at all, Nico and Reyna were standing in Hylla's throne room, watching her pace back and forth, hands tearing at her hair.

My sister has battled an army of regenerating monsters and won, escaped from a maddened sorceress's island, and managed to protect me all of these years. Reyna's mind was on overload. If she's this worried about something... The younger sister's mind went on overload.

"Reyna," the Queen of the Amazons spoke, her face between her hands. "This is a very serious matter."

"No, really." She crossed her arms. Reyna's view of serious danger had changed, hanging around Percy Jackson. That dude was crazy. Hylla glared at her sarcastic sister. Reyna sighed, unfolding her arms. "What is it?" she made sure she sounded irritated.

"Just something that could possibly threaten the Roman civilization- and Greek, too, I suppose- very seriously."

"We've been over the serious part." Reyna was actually getting impatient now.

"Shut your smart mouth." Hylla smoothed her chocolate hair, swept into an updo.

Reyna giggled, crossing her arms. She exchanged a smirk with Nico. "All right, but maybe you should tell me what it is that is so serious?"

"It's not something to laugh about."

"You're making it laughable," Reyna retorted. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Hylla screamed, making the two half-bloods jump. She now tore at her hair, staring at them with wild eyes. "Two worlds have converged!" Black pupils darted to all the corners of the room.

"Um," Reyna said, looking sideways at the guards, who were standing still as if nothing had happened, "maybe we should speak in private?"

"No use," Hylla said, dissmissingly waving her hand. The Queen settled onto her throne. "They already know."

"Oh," said her sister, looking at the son of Hades, who had not said a word yet. "I just-"

"No!" Hylla yelled, sitting crookedly on her throne. "I cannot speak of them- they'll cut out my tongue!"

Reyna figured it might be time for a sisterly pep-talk. "Hylla- listen," she began tentatively, "you're the girl that has fought off regenerating mon-"

"Silence," Hylla interrupted. Reyna stared. Her sister had always liked hearing about herself. What in Olympus could be wrong?

"I cannot speak of them- they have magic, they won't let me-"

"Okay," Nico said, taking a step forward. Immediately, the guards rushed him.

"No!" Reyna planted a spinning back-kick into a brunette's mouth, knowing full well that Nico could defend himself against the other one. Sure enough, he punched her hard- in the mouth.

Slam. The guard Reyna had been fighting shoved her spear into her jaw. Florescent lights swam before Reyna's eyes.

"Please," Hylla said, sighing amidst the commotion, "stop this nonsense." Action halted, and the female guards begrudgingly went back to their posts.

"Shame, that one's a keeper," muttered the brunette as she cattily stalked back to her lane, giving the boy the twice-over. Reyna fought a surge of annoyance.

It was probably because her head hurt from where she had hit her. Nico reached down.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She got to her feet unassisted.

Hylla rested her head on her arm. What was wrong with her? Reyna wondered. "I thought it would be different, with you."

"What?" She looked at Nico, who looked just as bewildered as she. Pity jarred her stomach as she noticed his lip swelling.

"The curs-" Hylla grasped her throat, gagging and choking. "They put-" she coughed, and retched, sinking to the floor. Reyna ran to her side, steadying her. "Can't speak," she said, after it was over.

"They put a curse on you," Reyna said, "so you can't speak of them, whoever they are." She thought for a minute. "And you've not tried writing?"

Hylla shook her head. "Fingers burn. Literally- they start smoking."

"Oh." Reyna was lost for words. "I wish I could-" But Hylla never found out her sister's wish. All the lights went out in the Amazon headquaters, and Reyna tightened her grip on her sister's shoulders.

They heard the panic spread throughout the safeheaven. In the darkness, Reyna could barely make out Hylla's features.

"They're here," she said, her dark eyes wide.


	2. Chapter 2

The lights flickered on and off, but we could hear the screams of the Amamzons echoing through the safe house. In all of the confusion, Reyna still stayed close to her sister's side.

"Has this happened before?" Reyna asked, shouting over the racket.

"Not like this," Hylla said. "They must be keeping tabs on their curse, and when I try to say something about them, they come." The lights flickered off for good, and Nico took full advantage of this.

"Lovely," he said. The sisters jumped, turning toward the dark shape standing close by them.

"Zeus, Nico!" Reyna was only slightly alarmed. "You're creepy enough in the daytime when you do that; don't do it now!"

"Did you just swear by a Greek god?" Nico, she could see, and Hylla, were both looking at her with wide eyes. Reyna had no words for her mishap.

Suddenly, thunder boomed across the sky, very close. Lightning fizzled its way down the walls, not moving like natural, normal lightning. The screams that were echoing mostly stopped, except for the occasional muffled sob. There was a flash of lightning straight down the middle of the room, nearly hitting the three demi-gods.

The throne of the Amazon Queen was destroyed.

"No!" cried Hylla. She ran over to her molten throne. "You can't do this! You can't do this! Why?" She shook her fist at the sky.

"Hylla, we have to get out of here," said Nico, grabbing her wrist.

"Get off me!" Hylla twisted.

Reyna stepped forward. "No, stop!" She put herself between them.

"For once," Hylla said, hesitating, "the boy is right." In the darkness, the queen lifted her regal chin high. "Take me with you."

"What?" Reyna was confused.

"I order you-"

"No," said Nico, "everyone here has left already." He shuddered. "Whatever is in the halls must be more frightening than what's in here." Reyna tensed. If the son of Hades was scared, it must be bad.

Why wasn't she scared?

"Hey, guys...look." Reyna took a deep breath, wondering where her speaking skills had gone. "We're going to be okay," she managed.

"Really Reyna?" Nico looked at her. "Legions of Rome are somehow motivated by you, but your speaking trick has really got me just more confused." She winced. He had a point, even if it hurt.

"What are we waiting for?" Hylla yelled, pulling out her bronze sword. "Onward!" Reyna wondered if the curse was playing with her sister's brain.

"Maybe we should-"

Boom. Another thunderclap. This time, no lightning came.

"Come on," Nico said. "We haven't got much time." Reyna wondered how he knew.

As they ran through the deserted halls, nothing was amiss except for the lights having burned out completely. Hylla's Celestial bronze sword glowed enough for the demi-gods to find their way. Their feet hit the metal floors hard, and the footsteps were the only thing making a sound in the abandoned building. Even their heavy breathing echoed through the 'safehouse'.

"What the point of this," Reyna complained, after fifteen minutes of running through darkness.

"Here," said Hylla, pushing a concealed button on the wall. A door, hidden as part of the wall, slid up into the ceiling. A huge room was revealed, with hundreds (perhaps thousands) of weapons hanging on the walls, or maybe just laying around. "These are the weapons that our guests leave behind," she explained.

"Why didn't they get them back?" Nico asked.

"I'll let you figure that one out," replied Hylla. Reyna shook her head, going over to the Imperial Gold section. She equipped herself with a familiar dagger, hanging it on her right hip. However, something else caught her eye. Reyna knelt on her knee, bending to pick up a perfectly balanced sword. The gold shone brilliantly, and the leather wrapped hilt was a perfect mold to her grip: there was just one problem.

_What kind of sword is it?_ Reyna wondered. The blade wasn't shaped like a classic Roman sword: the closest guess Reyna had is that it was some sort of calvary sword. It wasn't Greek, either. It was almost as tall as she was, being five feet in length. She even had trouble, with years of intense training and extremely toned muscles, lifting and holding the large weapon.

It was double-bladed, with weight reducers near the hilt, like someone had taken a semi-ovular bite out of the gold on each side. A narrow furrow was carved down the length of the sword, to further reduce the weight of the sword. Her sister looked over her shoulder.

"That's one of _their_ swords," Hylla explained.

"What kind of sword is it?" Reyna asked, looking at Hylla. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but also felt strangely drawn to the sword, like it was whispering to her. She strained to hear it.

"No!" Hylla swatted the sword out of Reyna's hands.

"Hey!" Nico, who had his weapon in his hands, ran over to see.

Reyna felt strangely lightheaded, as if she were about to faint. "What?" she faintly asked, hearing voices that only she could hear. A wave of dizziness hit her, and she sat right where she was, trying not to throw up.

"They enchant everything!" Everything was a blur.

_Don't worry, little girl._ Reyna struggled to get up. She hated being called 'little girl', even by voices in her head. _We're coming for you._ Reyna's boiling blood suddenly turned to ice, but the voices faded from her consciousness.

"Why was it Imperial Gold?!" Nico demanded, bending down to look at the sword. "Oh look, it sure is enchanted. Why that's a-" he stopped.

"What?" said Hylla, a strange tone to her voice. "What is it, Nico?" He looked up at her looming figure.

"That's a- a rune," he finished weakly. She grabbed him by his shirt, and he dropped the Stygian Iron sword.

"What kind of rune?" Hylla hissed, her teeth showing.

"Guys," Reyna pushed herself to her feet. "They're coming for us." Nico and Hylla both looked at her.

"I could've told you that," Nico said, a sarcastic note to his voice.

"Yes," came a voice, who Nico and Reyna both thought was Hylla at first, "I bet you could've." When they realized Hylla's mouth hadn't moved, they looked around the dark room. Suddenly, the lights flicked on.

They whirled around to the entrance. A figure clad in white furs stood in the doorway. A polar bear face was the mask of the intruder, who only let her chin and mouth show. By the delicate curve of the lips, Reyna knew the speaker was female. Leather armor encompassed her, and she was holding a silver sword, much like the one Reyna had handled. An average of about fifteen men stood behind her, in mixed amor assortments of leather, furs, and silver. They all had scary-looking battle-axes or broadswords, ready to hack them into pieces.

"I can't wait to kill you," the girl in white said. Reyna's terror was growing by the second. Swallowing, she glanced at the enchanted sword, tossed carelessly to the floor. She realized what kind of sword it was. Too late.

With one hand, the girl in white took off the bear mask. "Especially the little trickster," she finished.


End file.
